Scènes inédites livre V
by Etoilemment
Summary: Lors de l'interrogatoire d'Harry , Ombrage abandonne la besogne à Draco Malefoy , le laissant libre de toute entrave ... Enfin ça , c'est façon de parler ... OS yaoi bien citronné , beware , violence ...


Bonsoir ! Un nouvel OS indépendant , sombre . Les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à J. . J'espère que vous aimerez , une review d'encouragement ? Rendez-vous à la fin ^^ Et ; merci à ceux qui me suivent et me soutiennent , followers , favoris , ou ...êtres de chair et de sang , qui se reconnaitront ...

* * *

**Livre 5**

Chapitre 28 page 705 « _Le pire souvenir de Rogue_ »

p 707

Soudain , Ombrage se leva.

* * *

**× S . I ×**

* * *

- "Potter , vous m'exaspérez . Je m'en vois réduite à l'emploi ...de la manière forte , puisque , d'après mon expérience , elle finit _toujours_ par aboutir à un résultat .

- Mais … professeur , vous n'avez pas le droit …. C'est interdit par la loi..." blêmit Harry

- "Ce que Cornélius ignore ne peut pas lui porter tort , jeune homme . Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui , Madame la directrice ?"

Malefoy avait accouru , il semblait attendre derrière la porte du bureau.

- "Veuillez appliquer la procédure 86 78 873 . _*code pour...*_

-B..Bien , Madame ."

Malefoy saisit Harry sans aucun ménagement , et le traina hors du bureau , escorté par le sourire satisfait d'Ombrage . Il invoqua un lourde chaine à ses pieds ainsi qu'une paire de menottes pour entraver ses mouvements , et lui prit sa baguette , qu'il glissa dans sa poche . Puis , il le fit basculer la tête la première dans un trou dissimulé derrière un tableau extrêmement sombre montrant des suppliciés au bord de l'agonie .

Lorsque , après une longue glissade , Harry put à nouveau distinguer quelque chose , ce fut à travers des barreaux .

Il se trouvait dans une salle des cachots de Poudlard , une de celle dont Rusard lui avait mentionné l'existence en seconde année , alors qu'il avait échappé de près à une retenue .

Chaines sinistres , et toutes sortes d'outils métalliques aux éclats menaçants pendaient du plafond ou étaient posés sur des étagères . L'ensemble était éclairé par une chandelle de laquelle émanait une lumière blafarde qui projetait des ombres inquiétantes aux murs .

- "Incarcerem ! " Prononça Malefoy , le teint pâle , mais l'air résolu.

Les chaines du mur attrapèrent Harry , emprisonnant ses poignets , ses jambes toujours entravées par un poids s'alourdissant de secondes en secondes . Il parvenait à peine à maintenir la station debout.

Désarmé , impuissant , Harry leva lentement des yeux à la fois surpris et emplis de terreur vers son homologue serpentardien : " Malefoy , tu ne vas quand même pas …en arriver... _là_..."

Malefoy leva sa baguette , la pointa en direction des chaines , qui se tendirent , provoquant un gémissement de douleur de la part de Harry .Tout mouvement , même le plus infime , devenait supplice atroce sous le poids de l'entrave .

-" D..Draco …S 'il te plait …

- N'utilise pas mon prénom , Potter ….

- M...Malefoy , tu te rends compte que tu es son pantin , que cette harpie se sert de notre vieille rivalité pour te pousser à me faire du mal …

- Et tu m'en vois ravi !" ricana Drago. " Depuis le temps que j'avais envie d'être ici , seul avec toi …"

Seul avec moi … Hmmh …Harry ne savait exactement ce qu'il devait comprendre.

Une drôle de lueur passa dans les yeux de Draco .

" Tu vas souffrir , Potter . Mon ...père m'a appris certaines choses … Contrairement au tien !" La bouche de Draco tressautait en contractures presque imperceptibles , ses yeux grands ouverts brillaient d'une lueur singulière , comme si plusieurs feux combattaient en lui .

-" Endolo...

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de faire ça , _Draco_ ?" l'interrompit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

- "Parfaitement , Potter , j'en ai bien l'intention ."

Malefoy était mordant , incisif. Ses yeux gris brillaient toujours étrangement, peut-être davantage .Il ne releva pas l'emploi du prénom , ce qui inquiéta Harry bien plus encore : si le Serpentard qui lui faisait face en cet instant ne se mettait plus en colère pour ce détail , n'y prenait même plus garde , c'était qu'il devait avoir d'autres idées en tête , des idées ...bien sombres , bien cruelles .

-" Eh bien , frappe , je suis désarmé , par tes bons soins . Tu es lâche , tu ne me laisses même pas me défendre . Faible . Quel homme! " Éructa soudain Harry , qui ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ,toujours étant que l'effet produit fut à la hauteur de ses espérances.

-" JE … TAIS TOI ! " Malefoy changea soudain d'expression , passant d'un calme malfoyen à un emportement passionnel tout gryffondorien et envoya son poing dans la figure d' Harry dans un craquement sinistre.

« Oh... susceptible , le Draco … Frappe moi , fais moi du mal , je ne te dirai rien de ce que _l'autre_ veut savoir . Rien du tout , » articula péniblement Harry , un filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres .Pourtant , il souriait . Ses yeux également brillaient , d'une lueur presque démente .Devant l'afflux de lumières étranges , on y voyait presque comme en plein jour...*

« Encore . Je n'ai rien senti . Il semblerait que tu frappes comme une _fille_ , Malefoy... »

A ces mots , Malefoy , comme excédé par cette combativité soudaine , se jeta sur lui , sans baguette , et le frappa plusieurs fois violemment à l'abdomen , au torse , au visage .

Évidemment ,Harry ne pouvait pas riposter . Il était condamné à demeurer dans cette position de souffrance . Mais il étouffait à présent chacun de ses cris .Il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à Draco . Draco, qui frappait , encore et encore , gémissait , semblait un possédé . Même Harry en était perplexe sous son arcade sanglante et son oeil tuméfié .

Au bout de longues minutes , Malefoy recula , hors d'haleine , le visage ruisselant de sueur et...

"- T..t...tu p..leures ? C'est ..d..éjà f..ini , Drago ? ." Harry était en sang , pouvait à peine prononcer les consonnes* .Il leva péniblement les yeux vers son bourreau , et murmura :

" - Pleure … Tu n'en deviendras pas différent … Tu n'es qu'une ordure , Draco , jamais personne ne pourra aimer une pourriture telle que toi . Tu as choisi ton destin . Lâche , violent , cruel , abject !

Mais , pourtant , je te plains , Draco . Et même , je te pardonne.

-C..comment … Endoloris !" Les larmes de Malefoy coulaient toutes seules , marbrant ses pommettes blêmes de trainées brillantes.

Harry poussa cette fois un hurlement .Il se sentait brisé de l'intérieur , rien à voir avec le sort que Voldemort lui avait lancé . Comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre . Un souvenir fantôme .

« Encore , Draco . Tu aimes ça , me faire souffrir ? Avoues que c'est pour ça que tu as guetté derrière la porte d'Ombrage , pour avoir la chance d'être mon tortionnaire … Allez , encore … Vas y , je vois dans tes yeux que tu meurs d'envie de le refaire à nouveau . Je le lis dans ta tête . _***comme Voldychou***_Tu es si...prévisible. »

Draco tremblait de tous ses membres , ses yeux gris écarquillés tournés vers Harry , étrangement vides à présent. Il pointait toujours sa baguette sur son homologue de Gryffondor .

« Encore...ENCORE ! Tu peux me faire tout le mal que tu veux , tu ne changeras jamais ce que tu es au plus profond de toi …Froid , vide , dépourvu , à quinze ans , de toute parcelle d'humanité...

Allez , vas-y , Draco … Approche... »

Draco , sa baguette en avant , s'avança jusqu'à son prisonnier . Voyant que ce dernier peinait à respirer , il desserra lentement sa cravate sang et or , ses yeux gris fixés dans les magnifiques prunelles vertes de sa proie.

-" Euh , tu veux m'étrangler, maintenant ? " sourit Harry faiblement , pour gagner du temps . Il ignorait totalement ce que le Serpentard allait faire à présent .Dans son regard , l'on pouvait lire la surprise et la crainte , savamment entremêlés .Il ne comprenait plus .*

- Non …

- Merci, alors..."murmura Harry dans un souffle , toujours interdit .

Draco se trouvait exactement au niveau de ses yeux . Il le scruta encore longuement, comme s'il attendait quelque chose . Avec douceur , il ouvrit un bouton du col d' Harry . Lorsqu'il passa ses mains froides dans son cou , il sentit un frisson presque imperceptible chez le Gryffondor. Ses gestes , nouveaux pour lui , lui semblaient dictés par autre chose , dont il ignorait la provenance .

Alors , une étincelle nouvelle passa dans son regard , et , comme s'il s'agissait du signal qu'il attendait, Draco plaça ses mains sur le torse d'Harry , puis les fit glisser lentement le long de son corps , centimètre après centimètre , caressant son ventre , son nombril , son pubis.

"-Draco , qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Harry était totalement perdu , à présent ..Malefoy , gay ? En train de le caresser ? De lui enlever son pantalon ? De...

- Tu es à moi , après tout … "sourit étrangement Draco , à genoux devant Harry , s'appliquant à lui baisser le jean , sa ceinture déjà ouverte . La chose faite , il mit avec satisfaction à jour son boxer . Et leva un sourcil de surprise :

- "Oh_ par Merlin,_ Potter , des _Vifs d'or_ sur un _caleçon _...Non mais personne ne t'a jamais appris à t'habiller ?

- Je... rougissait Harry La sorcière du magasin m'a dit ... DRACO! Qu'est ce que tu ….f..aiiiiissss...Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, je...Je ne suis PAS ataaaaatttttttiré par les hommes , et SURTOUT pas par TOI ! Tu représentes tout ce que j'exècre, Draco Malefoy ! " Ses yeux reflétaient avant tout de la terreur , de la surprise , et d'autres émotions qui lui étaient totalement inédites, alors qu'il observait , interdit , son tortionnaire caresser sa verge et ses bourses à travers le tissu , devenu décidément bien encombrant .

- Oh !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à , Potter , tu as peur ?"

Draco avait fini par venir à bout du caleçon,après le douloureuses et interminables secondes , et observait de près l'anatomie du jeune Gryffondor, qui , lui , rosissait , à son plus grand désarroi.

Enfin , « observait » comme une jeune fille dans un magasin de vêtements , c'est à dire caressait , palpait ,manipulait …

"-On ne dirait pas , pourtant , susurra le blond à l'oreille de sa néanmoins victime. Dis moi Potter , depuis combien de temps les érections mentent -t-elles ? Prépare -toi à en redemander … Enfin , on ne peut décemment être prêt pour..._Moi_...

- Draco , arrête , je t'en prie …Je ne veux pas... Je...qu'est ce que tu …"

Harry s'interrompit brusquement . Draco venait de sucer avec gourmandise et avidité le bout de son gland . Puis , beaucoup plus tendrement, avec davantage de délicatesse . Devant les gémissements de son prisonnier , puisque tel était son statut , Draco entreprit de titiller son pénis avec un lent mouvement de va et vient , tantôt le léchant , tantôt le mordillant avec application.

Harry était totalement abasourdi par le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en cet instant . Ses gémissements s'étaient mués d'un non affirmé en un non très approximatif , passant par le stade de l'onomatopée indéfinissable , entre gémissement et protestation , avant d'aboutir à une acceptation à la fois bruyante et sans équivoque. Il devenait manifeste en cet instant qu' Harry Potter prenait un pied d'enfer .

Malefoy était ravi . Avec douceur , il pointa sa baguette sur les délicieuses fesses musclées d'Harry ( Quiddich oblige), créant un effet de lubrification , puis sourit , son membre toujours entre sa langue et ses dents , ses yeux toujours au niveau de ses cuisses , et enfonça avec une certaine fermeté un , puis deux doigts dans le corps de son partenaire , leur imprimant également un lent mouvement de va et vient .

Ce dernier étant asynchrone avec celui de sa fellation , Harry se balançait légèrement , suspendu , encore. Et se sentant partir , gémit , de douleur dans un premier temps , eut juste le temps de dire : "Malefoy , sois plus doux si..." Mais ce fut tout : Draco venait de toucher un point sensible dont Harry ignorait jusqu'à l'existence , qui lui fit voir des étincelles tout en lui donnant envie à la fois de vivre éternellement dans cette jouissance , et de mourir dans l'instant .Le plaisir , plus puissant que ce que Harry n'eut pu imaginer , même dans ses rêveries nocturnes , où il songeait à Hermione , une Hermione autoritaire , sure d'elle , violente même … Une Hermione tellement forte … Et , invariablement , et cela Harry ne pouvait se l'expliquer sans perdre pied pour de bon , une Hermione _blond platine_ .* Le plaisir qui déferlait en lui en cet instant n'avait rien de semblable .

Harry inspira difficilement , les yeux au ciel, et éjacula sur la langue de son tortionnaire, ne parvenant plus à se contenir davantage . Avec douceur et comme avec regret, Draco cessa son mouvement , sous le grognement réprobateur de Harry .

"- Tu en veux davantage ? Hmmmm...Chose promise...Bien , mon ange , bien …"

Harry eut tout juste conscience de l'appellation, puisqu'en cet instant , Drago sourit , se releva , et fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette ses vêtements , à l'exception de son boxer …

"- Noir , Potter , tu vois ? Sobre , et classe ...Classe ?

- Oui , classe ...Draco..

- Et attends de voir ce qu'il y a dedans..."sourit Draco d'un air parfaitement mutin tout Serpentardien.

Avec précaution , il se plaça entre le mur et Harry , tout en prenant d'une main son membre à lui , et de l'autre , écartant les cuisses de son partenaire , avant de le pénétrer brutalement , puissamment , tout en le caressant avec fougue . C'était à présent également au tour de Draco de gémir .

Harry , frustré de ne pouvoir lui procurer de plaisir à son tour _( ben quoi , c'est un Gryffon , la générosité doit faire partie de la panoplie , non ? Et ce , même envers son meilleur ennemi...)_, donc , Harry , se cambra brusquement , et saisit les lèvres de son amant dans un gémissement de douleur multiple, provoquant une agréable surprise qui prit la forme d'un couinement suraigu émis par Malefoy, genre souris sous extas .

Harry était dans l'extrème impossibilité d'effectuer un quelconque autre mouvement , ce qui semblait ravir Malefoy , qui souriait en murmurant à l'oreille de son amant : "C'est MOI qui commande , mon petit lion..."

En effet , conjuguant la douleur de ses bras , dont Malefoy n'avait pas ôté les entraves , celle mêlée de plaisir intense dans son dos , et celle , délicieusement douce , de Malefoy enfonçant ses ongles dans son membre , le Gryffondor ne put que gémir , et gémir encore , pour crier au paroxysme de sa jouissance le prénom de son amant , qui d'ailleurs , légèrement modifié et déjà adopté par celui ci , sonnait délicieusement à ses oreilles : "Dray..."

Atteignant l'orgasme mutuel , puis s'écroulant , épuisés ( en tout cas en ce qui concerne Draco , puisque Harry était toujours attaché) , la satisfaction se lisant sur leurs visages , les ennemis avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente . Jusqu'à ce que...

"- Dracowww ? tu veux bien me ...décrocher ? " Pria Harry , la mine un peu contrite , à son amant allongé sur le sol qui le regardait , l'air goguenard et le sourire mutin.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser comme ça …

-DRACO-o ! "Le ton d'Harry était sans appel , aussi sévère et aussi injonctif qu'il pouvait le demeurer encore dans de pareilles circonstances...

"- Bon … Mais tu étais plutôt agréable à regarder …" fit Malefoy avec une moue mi-amusée , mi-déçue .

Draco libéra Harry d'un geste, lui permettant de se couvrir .

Harry gémit à la fois de douleur et de satisfaction. Puis il trouva la force de remettre ses vêtements , après les avoir récupérés au quatre coins de la geôle.

"- Draco ,dit Harry après un instant, cette ...aventure ...restera entre nous , n'est ce pas ?

- Bien entendu . Et puis , qui te croirait ?"

*** Ce qu'ils ignoraient , c'est que leur destin étant lié , cette union activait définitivement le sort , qui voilait leurs souvenirs . Drago ne se souvenait déjà plus que d'avoir torturé Harry sans pitié , aveuglé par la souffrance de ne pas être lui , de ne pas posséder tout cet amour qui semblait irradier de son homologue Gryffondorien , et puis par la promesse de pouvoir que lui faisait miroiter Ombrage . Se faire bien voir . Ancré en lui , par son histoire , et par son père , ce père si dévastateur , mais pour qui il serait prêt à tout . Et son père aimait à ce qu'il soit proche de cette femme . Alors …Il se souvenait également d'un bonheur intense ; peut-être la joie que lui avait procuré la torture de son pire ennemi ...tenta-t-il de se convaincre .

Harry également , avait perdu une partie du fil des événements . Il se souvenait uniquement de douleur , de lui qui combattait , ne baissait pas les bras , et d'un immense amour , d'un incommensurable bonheur , qui s'emparait de chaque fibre de son être . Etait-ce la douleur qui provoquait une sécrétion d'hormones ; ou autre chose ; il ne le savait ...


End file.
